


Who Needs a White Wedding

by admiralandrea



Series: Falling In Love Many Times [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Episode Related, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and Callen get married





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spikedluv for the readthrough. As always, I've mixed real places and fictional - I do some research to make things realistic, then twist them to suit my needs. 
> 
> Written for the "marriage" square on my Trope Bingo Card
> 
> Spikedluv suggested the image of Chris O'Donnell below from a CBS Watch magazine photoshoot looked like it could be from Callen and Sam's wedding. Thus the idea for this fic was born.
> 
> Includes tag for S7E16 - Matryoskha part 2

[](https://ibb.co/cR4vwy)

The Christmas party was in full swing at the NCIS Office of Special Projects in L.A. Everyone was standing around, chatting and laughing. Sam Hanna observed his partner, who was standing near the stairs to the Ops centre talking to Eric and Nell, looking relaxed and amused. Whereas the Wonder Twins, as they were affectionately called, held cups of eggnog still, Callen was nursing one of Hetty’s tumblers with some Scotch in it. 

Sam stood in the gap between the bullpen and Hetty’s office area, watching Callen, waiting to be noticed. He knew that his partner would eventually sense Sam’s scrutiny, because however relaxed he might look, Callen was still on alert at some level.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Callen looked up and caught Sam’s gaze. His smile widened when he saw his partner watching, even as he raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. Sam just smiled back and waited.

Callen said something to Eric and Nell, without ever looking away from Sam’s face. They both turned to look at Sam and Nell said something back to Callen, looking amused. Callen gave a nod, then walked towards Sam, taking the last mouthful of his drink as he came. He dropped the glass on a table in passing, ignoring everyone around him, as he kept his eyes locked on Sam.

When he got within a foot of Sam, he stopped. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Sam replied.

“What’s up partner?” Callen asked.

Sam smirked, but refrained from making a suggestive remark. Instead, he beckoned Callen closer. Looking intrigued, Callen came to stand a few inches in front of Sam. Reaching out, Sam took one of Callen’s hands in his, making Callen’s eyebrows fly upwards again. They weren’t big on public displays of affection, especially in work, because it just wasn’t their style.

Callen didn’t pull away, though, just waited to see what Sam did next. Sam squeezed his hand and leaned down to take Callen’s mouth in a long, slow kiss. Callen opened to Sam’s tongue, making a noise in his throat as he did so.

Sam kept up the kiss for a while, until he felt Callen relax properly against him. Then he slowly pulled back again, watching Callen’s eyes flutter open and his tongue swipe across reddened lips. Sam concentrated on his partner, ignoring the background noises from the other staff in the building.

“What was that about?” Callen asked slowly.

Sam flicked his eyes upwards, watching as Callen looked up as well, to see they were standing under some mistletoe. When his partner looked back down, Sam smirked at him, then dropped to one knee, keeping a tight grip on Callen’s hand, to stop his partner trying to get away.

“Sam?” Callen sounded uncertain.

Sam squeezed his hand, then reached into his pocket with his other hand. Holding out the box he’d had tucked away, he held it out to Callen.

“G Callen will you marry me?” he asked.

Callen gave a surprised gasp as he took the box. Sam waited to see how he responded. Callen gently tugged his hand free from Sam’s, so that he could open the box. Inside nestled Sam’s SEAL class ring.

Callen held the box out to Sam. “Please put it on for me,” he said.

Sam raised his eyebrows. That wasn’t an answer, but he did as Callen had requested, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on to Callen’s ring finger. He was pleased that he had guessed correctly when he’d had the ring re-sized. It fit Callen perfectly.

“Yes,” Callen said, as he took Sam’s hand in his once the ring was in place. “Yes Sam Hanna, I will marry you.”

Sam gave a huge grin and pulled Callen forward once more, this time making the kiss hotter, ignoring again the noises behind them as the rest of the team and support staff reacted to what they’d just witnessed.

When he finally let Callen go again, they were both breathing hard, and Callen was flushed with what Sam guessed was as much embarrassment as arousal, as the sounds of everyone whistling and whooping gradually sank into his consciousness.

They grinned stupidly at each other for a second, before Kensi was there, flinging her arms around both of them in a hug.

“Guys!” she exclaimed excitedly. “This is awesome.”

Callen gave her a smile, before gently extricating himself from her grip. “Thanks Kens,” he said.

She didn’t seem to mind him pulling away, planting a kiss on his cheek, then doing the same to Sam, who grinned at her and returned the hug. “Thanks Kensi,” he said as well.

Deeks took her place, though Sam could see Callen was relieved that he stuck to a brief, manly hug/shoulder clasp as he added his congratulations. Eric did the same, looking surprised at himself for doing so, but Nell reached up to kiss them both and Callen actually ducked down to allow the kiss and hug. Sam did the same and then Hetty was there.

“Well, gentlemen, this is a surprise,” she said.

“Understatement of the year, Hetty,” Callen said wryly. “And as it’s Christmas, I think I can say that knowing it’s unlikely to be bettered.”

“Congratulations to you both,” she added, ignoring Callen’s comment. 

“Thanks Hetty,” Sam said. Callen nodded agreement. 

“I believe I have just the thing to celebrate with,” she told them. “Come with me,” she beckoned them towards her office.

They obediently trooped along behind her, sitting or leaning according to their preferences, while Hetty went to her cabinet. After a minute, she brought out two bottles of what Sam recognized as rosé champagne and he smiled approvingly. 

“Mr Hanna, you can open and pour,” she announced, bringing the bottles to where he leant on a pillar.

He straightened up and took the bottles from her, while she went to fetch glasses. Callen pulled his multi tool from a pocket and opened up the corkscrew, holding it out to Sam in exchange for one of the bottles. Sam nodded in thanks, quickly opening the bottle he still held, then swapped it with the closed one and opened it as well.

By the time he was handing the tool back to Callen, Hetty had set a tray of glasses on her desk, so Sam quickly poured the first bottle, filling the glasses.

“Mr Callen, you can take these to the support staff,” Hetty instructed.

Callen raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue, just stepped up to pick up the tray and take it over to where the various admin and technical staff were milling around near the tables of food.

“Compliments of Hetty,” he announced as he set the tray down.

“Thank you Agent Callen and congratulations,” one of the women said. Callen smiled at her, then hurried back to join the rest of the team.

Sam had watched his partner and was grinning at him as he rejoined the team in Hetty’s office.

“They don’t bite you know,” Sam said as he handed his partner a glass.

Callen grimaced. “I’m fairly sure they would, given the chance,” he replied. “You haven’t seen the way they look when they think I’m not paying attention.”

Sam laughed outright at that. “I’ll keep you safe G, don’t worry,” he told his partner.

“How about a toast?” Kensi’s question interrupted them and they turned to look at her.

“An excellent idea Ms Blye,” Hetty told her.

The others all nodded agreement and raised their glasses, looking at Hetty. She shook her head and indicated Kensi, who shrugged and took a breath.

“To Sam and Callen, who deserve each other and years of happiness,” she said.

Everyone else laughed, then chorused, “To Sam and Callen!”

Sam looked at his partner and clinked their glasses together. “To us,” he said softly.  
Callen gave him a quick grin. “To years of happiness,” he toasted.

They clinked glasses again, then both sipped. Sam gave a hum of appreciation as he swallowed his champagne, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor. When Sam opened his eyes again, Callen was watching him intently, his eyes dark with arousal and his champagne looked barely touched.

“When can we leave?” Callen asked quietly, ignoring the sounds of everyone else behind them.

Sam shook his head fondly at his partner. “We have to give the others a bit longer to enjoy this moment,” he told Callen.

Callen gave him a heated look. “Not too long though,” he said. “Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Promises, promises,” Sam said with a grin and a leer.

Callen swallowed hard, then raised his glass and emptied it in a couple of mouthfuls. Sam shook his head. “Philistine,” he muttered, before taking a swallow from his own glass.

Callen glared at him, turning to set his glass down and say something to Hetty. She smiled at him with what Sam could only call a fond look. For all that she didn’t play favorites in work, when they were off the clock, it was clear how much regard she held for his partner.

Sam sipped his champagne again and looked around at everyone else, smiling as he saw the happy chat they were sharing in a group. This was a good team and they were lucky to be accepted by them so easily.


	2. Setting the Date

Callen hurried after Sam to one of the Land Rovers, climbing in the back, while Sam’s friend took the driver’s seat.

“You okay G?” Sam asked, as they fastened their seat-belts.

Callen nodded. “I’m fine Sam,” he said.

“MRE’s are here,” the guy who was riding shotgun said, passing packages back to Sam. 

Callen shook his head when held one out to him. “I’m not hungry,” he told his partner.

Sam gave him a critical look, but didn’t say anything.

“What’s our exfil?” Callen asked.

“There’s a helo waiting a few klicks away, which will take us close to the border with Finland. We’ll cross on foot under cover of darkness and get picked up once we’re clear on the other side. Another helo is waiting for us there and will transport us to Helsinki. You’ve got a flight to Landstuhl from there and once you’re cleared medically, a flight back home will be arranged for you.”

“Sure you don’t want that MRE?” Sam asked, when the recitation of their travel plans was over.

Callen gave him an annoyed look. “Maybe later,” was all he said though.

“What about our traveling companions?” Sam asked, taking Callen’s hint. 

“They’ll be traveling as far as Landstuhl,” Sam’s friend replied. “After that, I don’t know. I guess they’ll eventually get sent back to the US as well, once they’re cleared. It might be a bit longer for them, depending on how they are.”

The trip to where the helicopter was waiting was quite short and soon, they were climbing aboard and settling into seats.

As soon as he had buckled up, Callen leaned back and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t really sleep, he was still in mission mode, but he could pretend, which would hopefully mean Sam would leave him alone. What he really wanted to do was replay his conversation with Garrison, turning his name over in his head, trying to decide how he felt about knowing it at last. He knew he would tell Sam, they didn’t keep secrets, but not until they were somewhere private.

The flight to the border region was long, but uneventful and Callen kept his eyes closed for the whole journey. Sam was pressed close, because there were so many of them on the flight, but he respected Callen’s unspoken need for quiet. 

Once they’d landed, Sam and his friend, Dave, Callen now knew his name was, organized the group for traveling. Callen took the rear, with another of Dave’s team. Sam was up front, with Dave.

“Henrickson,” the SEAL told Callen with a nod.

“Callen,” he replied, nodding back.

With that, they were on the move. It was slow going, because of the terrain, and in deference to Sharov’s injury. The area they were in wasn’t too heavily patrolled and there wasn’t anyone living nearby to pose a problem. Callen remained on high alert though, keeping an eye out for anything that might be a problem.

There was no real change in terrain when they crossed the border, it was only when Dave called them to a halt that Callen realized they were now in Finland.

“Helo’s another five klicks,” Dave said, as they gathered around. “We’ll take a break for 30 minutes before we go on.”

Sam was at his side, holding out an MRE, as Callen settled on a log and sipped some water. Callen rolled his eyes, but took the package.

“Thanks Big Guy,” he said, as he put his canteen away. 

“You okay G?” Sam asked, as he perched next to Callen and opened his own MRE.

“I’m fine Sam,” Callen told him, as he opened up his food. 

Sam gave him the side eye as they started eating, but didn’t say anything. Callen just shook his head at his partner. 

Once he was done, Callen went over to speak to Anna and Arkady. He still felt responsible for them. 

“We are fine Callen,” Anna told him.

“Arkady?” Callen asked.

“Yes we are alright,” Arkady agreed grumpily. “But the sooner we are away from here, the better. This is not my preferred environment.”

Callen shook his head. “Not much longer and you’ll be able to relax and have pretty nurses watching over you,” he pointed out. 

“Good,” Arkady said emphatically. “I wish to be warm again. That will not happen while we stay here.”

“You should just be grateful my partner decided you were worth us risking our lives for,” Sam suddenly said from behind Callen.

Arkady scowled at him. “Yes, yes, very grateful my big friend,” he muttered.

“Alright, time to get moving,” Dave announced, from where he had been speaking to one of his men on the other side of the clearing.

The group formed up again, with Sam falling back to walk with Callen at the rear this time.

“When you going to tell me what’s going on in your head G?” Sam asked quietly, as they set off again.

Callen rolled his eyes. His partner’s persistence was generally a good thing, but it also annoyed Callen sometimes.

“You’re worse than a dog with a bone,” he told Sam. 

Sam gave him a Look, but refrained from taking the opening that Callen had given him, making Callen sigh. If his partner wasn’t willing to take the bait on an obvious joke like that, then Callen had to give him something to appease him.

“I’ll tell you when we get somewhere private,” he finally told his partner. “I’m not discussing it out here.”

Sam held his gaze, so Callen did his best to project sincerity and openness. “Alright,” he eventually agreed with a nod.

Callen nodded back and they continued walking in silence.

The rest of the journey to where the helo waited was thankfully as uneventful and before long, they were clambering aboard. 

The flight to Helsinki was another ninety minutes, so Callen again closed his eyes. But this time, he leaned against Sam’s shoulder and allowed himself to relax enough to sleep.

He roused easily enough as soon as they landed and followed the others to an unmarked Gulfstream jet that was waiting on the tarmac of the small private airport they were using. 

“This is where we say goodbye,” Dave announced to Sam and Callen, as Anna followed her father and Sharov on to the jet.

“Well, thanks for everything man,” Sam said, exchanging a quick hug with his old friend.

Callen held out his hand and they shook. “Thanks for the trip,” he said with a smile.

“No problem,” Dave said as he smiled back. “I’m sending Brown with you, he’s our medic. I don’t think your friend should be without medical support even for the few hours you’ll be in the air for this flight.”

“Thanks Dave,” Sam said, patting the other man on the shoulder.

“You should get going,” he told them, so Callen nodded and headed for the plane, Sam following along behind.

Once in the cabin, Callen headed for the back. Sharov was lying down on a couch at the front, with Anna, Arkady and Brown sat around a table across the aisle. There was a group of four seats just behind them, so Callen slid into a window seat.

Sam came along moments later and raised his eyebrows when he saw where his partner was sitting.

“What?” Callen asked defensively, as Sam settled into the seat next to him.

“A window seat G? I’m impressed,” Sam told him.

Callen snorted. “I always take the window seat,” he said.

“Only if you’re planning on sleeping,” Sam replied. “Which means I’ll have to entertain myself again for this flight, I guess.”

“Please, you’ll be asleep as soon as we’re at cruising altitude,” Callen retorted.

Sam shook his head. “You don’t know that partner,” he said.

“I know you,” Callen told him. “Now shut up, I want to sleep.”  
Sam chuckled at that, but didn’t say anything more, not even when Callen once again settled against his shoulder as the pilot announced they were taking off. Callen knew his partner wouldn’t admit the truth of what he’d said, but he didn’t mind. It was all part of their game.

*

Once they were on the tarmac in Landstuhl, a group of military personnel were waiting for them. Anna was escorted to a jeep with her father, while Sharov went with Brown in a second. Callen and Sam were led to a third.

“We’ve been asked to take you for a debriefing sirs,” the Sergeant who was accompanying them said.

“Of course Sergeant,” Sam agreed. He and Callen climbed into the back of the jeep, while the Sergeant got into the front, alongside the driver. 

They were taken across the base to a small nondescript building some way from any others.

Callen leaned into Sam. “CIA,” he whispered.

Sam gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply. No doubt there would be questions about Sharov and Garrison, as well as the presence of Arkady and Anna in their group. Sam knew his partner wasn’t bothered about being questioned by the CIA, he’d worked for them long enough that he knew all their tricks. Sam was similarly unconcerned. He had worked several joint task force missions before, both as a SEAL and as an NCIS agent and he’d done enough interrogations to be just as familiar with whatever was going to happen. But they would go through the motions anyway, knowing it was expected of them.

The Sergeant escorted them in to the building and introduced them to the sole person inside. 

“Larson,” was all the man said as he briefly shook hands. “This way please.” He gestured towards a door at the back of the room.

“Thanks Sergeant,” Sam said with a nod. 

Callen nodded as well, as they followed Larson. He opened the door and gestured them inside, but didn’t follow them in, instead just shutting the door behind them.

A large plasma screen dominated one wall of the room and as the door clicked behind them, it came to life, showing the ops centre back in L.A.

Callen and Sam exchanged a look of surprise. This was not what they had been expecting at all. A moment later, Hetty and Granger came into view.

“Gentlemen, good to see you,” Hetty told them.

“You too Hetty,” Callen replied.

“Callen, Hanna,” Granger said. “Sit rep please.”

“Sharov and the Kolcheks have been taken to the medical facility,” Sam started. “Sharov was shot when we ambushed the van, but is stable. Arkady wasn’t injured, but agreed to a medical check due to his earlier injuries.”

“And the man who assisted you?” Hetty asked, studying Callen as she asked.

“Garrison,” Callen said. “He took a big risk helping us. He’ll probably have to move for his own safety. But I got the impression he can take care of himself without any problems.”

“Very good,” Hetty said. 

Sam looked between his partner and Hetty, wondering what the undercurrent was that he could detect between them. Callen had a set jaw, though and Hetty was typically inscrutable. Granger watched on, giving nothing away either.

“What’s our route home?” Sam asked, more to break the silence than anything else.

“There are several options available to you from Ramstein,” Granger told him. “I would suggest you rest tonight and wait until the morning for a flight. There’s no rush for you to get back, so whatever you decide, take a couple of days before you make your way back home.”

“Thank you sir,” Sam said. “We’ll let you know once we’ve made our plans.”

“Alright, go find some quarters then. Larson should be able to help you out with that,” Granger finished.

Sam nodded and turned to Callen, who was still engaged in a silent stare down with Hetty. “Ready G?” he asked.

Callen finally looked away from Hetty. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he agreed.

“Good night gentlemen, we’ll see you in a few days,” Hetty added and then the screen went dark again.

*

The next morning, they were at Ramstein early for a flight out. 

“What are our options?” Sam asked the Sergeant who had met them on their arrival.

The man ran a finger down a list. “Paris, London and New York,” he announced, looking up at them.

“G?” Sam looked at his partner.

“London, please,” Callen said.

Sam turned back to the Sergeant. “London it is,” he said, with a nod. “That flight leaves in a half hour sirs, from runway two.” He pointed them in the right direction. “You can pick up coffee and pastries just over there, while you wait.” He pointed again.

“Thanks Sarge,” Sam said.

Callen nodded a thank you as well, then turned for the lounge. The coffee would be OK, because it was an officer’s mess. It was still pretty early, so there hadn’t been a chance for breakfast before they left Landstuhl.

They were settled at a table, with coffee and fresh pastries. “Why London?” Sam asked as they ate breakfast.

Callen looked up from where he was pulling apart a cinnamon roll. “Hetty has an apartment in Paris,” he said.

Sam was puzzled. “Not seeing the connection G,” he told his partner as he drank some of his coffee.

“If we go to Paris, she’ll know and expect us to use her apartment. If we go to London, we don’t have to worry about that. And if we go to New York, Gibbs would expect us to go and stay with him, because he wants to give you the speech about marrying me,” Callen explained.

“The speech?” Sam asked, ignoring the rest of his partner’s explanation to hone in on that one point.

Callen smirked. “You know, do you know what you’re letting yourself in for, what happens if you break my heart etc. etc.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m sure that’s an exaggeration.”

“Either way, I want to go to London,” Callen said. 

Sam shrugged. “Fair enough, I have no preference. Do you have somewhere for us to stay?”

Callen held up his phone. “All arranged,” he said with a nod.

“Sirs, please come this way,” a voice called to them and they looked round to see a young airman in the doorway.

They rose and headed towards him. “At least this is only a short flight,” Sam muttered as they were led towards a cargo plane.

*

Once they landed at RAF Northolt, an airman in RAF uniform led them to an office, where their passports were checked quickly and a set of car keys were handed over. They then followed the airman to a waiting jeep. He took them to a parking lot by the main gate, where the hire car Callen had arranged for them was waiting.  
Callen slid behind the wheel of the Jaguar with a happy sigh. This was a nice car. Sam laughed at his partner.

“What?” Callen asked, as he started the engine.

“Not like you to be so happy about a car, G,” Sam said.

Callen concentrated on maneuvering them out of the parking lot and on to the road before he answered.

“I like cars,” he finally said. “I’m just not obsessed with them like you are.”

Sam humphed at that, but didn’t say anything more, choosing instead to change the subject. “So where are we staying?” he asked.

“The Lanesborough,” Callen told him.

“Sounds expensive,” Sam commented.

Callen shrugged. “Not a concern,” he said.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t argue. 

“My contact has arranged some clothes for us as well,” Callen added, as he expertly wove the car through traffic on the outskirts of London. 

“Just who is this contact G?” Sam asked.

Callen gave him a quick smirk. “Not jealous are you big guy?” he asked.

“Should I be?” Sam retorted.

As they stopped at a red light, Callen reached over to grab Sam’s hand. “Of course not, Sam,” he said softly. “You’re my partner.”

Sam squeezed Callen’s hand, but let go again when the light changed.

“Besides,” Callen added. “She’s not my type and I’m not hers.”

“What is her type then?” Sam asked.

Callen smirked at that. “British Special Forces of some kind, who could probably kick your ass, never mind mine. Lucy and Ruth have been married for seven years, but together for over ten. I met them when I was working in Russia with Gibbs.”

“They sound like an interesting couple,” Sam said. “I’d like to meet them.”

Callen flashed him a look. “That’s good, because they want to meet you and I agreed we’d have lunch with them tomorrow.”

Sam smiled. “Sounds good.”

They were in central London now, so Callen concentrated on navigating through the crowded streets and Sam stayed quiet, looking out at the passing scenery. London was grey, but it wasn’t as cold as Russia had been.

The hotel was impressive when they got there, uniformed valets hurrying to get their doors, while a third man opened the front door for them. Inside was just as luxurious, but quiet and Sam stayed back, looking around while his partner registered them. He felt a little out of place, dressed in the fatigues Larson had arranged for them the night before in Landstuhl.

A few minutes later, Callen rejoined him, and yet another uniformed male led them to the elevator. Sam grimaced a little, unhappy with all the fuss, but accepting it was a part of this place. He wondered what sort of cover they were using and who was paying for everything. He had a feeling Callen wouldn’t tell him.

Once they were in their suite, Sam couldn’t help an open mouthed stare. The sitting room was massive, leading through to an equally large bedroom, with an en-suite bathroom that Sam didn’t bother checking on for now, instead heading for the bags on a sofa, which he guessed held their new clothing.

Callen was thanking the bellhop and shut the door behind him with a sigh of relief. “Bit more than I was expecting,” he commented, as he leaned on the door he’d just closed and looked around the room.

“What’s our cover?” Sam asked, as he emptied one of the bags and sorted through the contents.

Callen snorted. “What makes you think we have one?” he asked.

Sam looked up at him in surprise. “I can’t see we’re in a place like this as American federal agents,” he said.

Callen pushed off the door and strolled over to Sam. “Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted. “Lucy set us up as a couple of hedge fund guys, over to enjoy the sights and do a few deals.”

“That sounds about right,” Sam said. “And no one is bothered about two guys sharing a one bedroom suite in their fancy hotel?”

“With what this is costing, I doubt anyone cares,” Callen said, collapsing into one of the armchairs with a sigh. “This is the sort of place where discretion is all that matters.”

Sam tossed a set of clothes at his partner. “Right, well I need a shower. Are you joining me?” he asked.

Callen groaned as he put aside the clothes Sam had thrown to him. “Hot water sounds great,” he replied. “But this place has something better than a shower.” He held out a hand to Sam, who dragged him to his feet again.  
“What’s that?” Sam asked, keeping his partner pressed against his body.

“A hot tub,” Callen whispered, before pressing his lips to Sam’s in a slow kiss. “And once we’re in there, I’ve got something I need to tell you,” he added, once he let Sam go.

“The secret you’ve been keeping since we left Garrison?” Sam asked.

Callen grimaced at that. “I wanted to be sure we had privacy,” he told Sam, as he headed for the bathroom, stripping as he went.

“G, that wasn’t a complaint or a criticism,” Sam told him, as he followed his partner, though he waited till he was in the bedroom to undress, leaving his uniform on a chair in the corner of the room.

Callen didn’t say anything, just disappeared into the bathroom, so Sam hurried after him, only to stop short just inside the door. The bathroom was just as big as the other rooms in the suite, with a huge shower in one corner, but the room was dominated by the hot tub. It was already full of steaming water, which made Sam raise an eyebrow in surprise. He guessed it was one more thing that had been arranged ahead of time.

Callen was already climbing into the tub and Sam admired the view, until his partner was hissing and closing his eyes as he settled into the hot water. Sam quickly crossed the room and joined him. 

As soon as Sam was sat down, Callen quickly straddled him, pressing his chest against Sam’s and putting his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “This whole thing has gotten me really messed up.”

Sam automatically put his arms around his partner, pulling him even closer. He took his mouth in a kiss that was just as slow as the earlier one in the living room.

“G, it’s alright,” Sam told him, when he finally allowed them to breathe again.

Callen pulled a face. “I’m just going to tell you, before I go crazy,” he said. “Garrison is my father.”

“What?!” Sam pulled back to get a good look at Callen’s face.

“Yeah, it’s totally crazy,” Callen told him. “But he’s actually Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov. And that’s not all,” Callen added. “He told me my name.”

“G,” Sam held his partner close, seeing the emotions he was struggling to hold back, the clenched jaw and shine to his eyes a dead giveaway to Sam.

Callen leaned into his partner’s strength, everything he’d been bottling up since they left Garrison finally flooding out of him. He shook in Sam’s arms, tears spilling over. Sam kept up whispered reassurances and comfort, stroking Callen’s back with one hand, while the other cradled the back of his head where it rested on Sam’s chest.

Eventually, the storm of emotions abated and Callen pulled back. His eyes were red, but he looked a little more peaceful. Sam kissed him gently.

“I’m glad you finally found him,” Sam told his partner.

“Can I tell you my name?” Callen asked, a nervous look in his eyes.

“Of course baby, if you want to,” Sam said, giving him another kiss.

Callen grabbed one of Sam’s hands tightly, leaning against his partner’s chest as he spoke. “I’m Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen,” he told Sam.

Sam raised the hand that was gripping his and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Grisha,” he said seriously.

Callen looked up at him. “I don’t want to tell anyone else yet,” he said.

“Whatever you want G,” Sam replied, emphasizing the use of his partner’s initial as he spoke.

“Thank you,” Callen said and he slumped into Sam’s chest again.

Sam hugged him again, getting how overwhelmed his partner was by what had happened. He would be there for whatever Callen needed, the same way he always was.

*

Sam wasn’t surprised to wake and find the other side of the bed empty. Callen had been restless all night and Sam had woken briefly when his partner had slipped out of bed. He’d thought Callen had been going to the bathroom, but had dropped off to sleep again before he’d returned. Now, it seemed like Callen hadn’t come back to bed.

Sam slipped out of bed and went through to the sitting room of their suite. Sure enough, Callen was seated at the dining table at the far side of the room. There was a pile of newspapers neatly stacked to one side, but Callen was looking at a laptop computer, which made Sam frown, wondering where it came from.

“Hey,” he said, as he crossed to his partner.

Callen looked up, smiling as he saw Sam. “Hey yourself,” he replied.

Sam leaned over to kiss him. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

Callen sighed. “Guess I slept too much on the trip here,” he said.

Sam pushed the chair around, then straddled his partner and pressed their mouths together in a longer kiss. 

“I think you have too much going on in your brain right now,” Sam said, when he finally pulled back again.

“Huh?” Callen blinked at him, clearly having trouble focussing after the kiss.

Sam stood up again, drawing his partner to his feet as well. “Let’s see if I can distract you for a while,” he suggested.

Callen gave him a slow smile. “Sounds good,” he agreed, letting Sam lead him back through to the bedroom. “One question first, though.”

Sam stopped and turned to look at him. “Oh?” he asked, curious.

“Can we set the date for our wedding?” Callen asked.

Sam blinked, thrown by the question. In the three months since he’d proposed at the Christmas party, they hadn’t really discussed the wedding, beyond agreeing they wanted to get married on the beach in Hawaii.

“Right now?” he asked.

Callen gave him a shove. “Of course not right now,” he said impatiently. “After you blow my mind and wear out my body with hot sex.”

Sam shoved him back for that remark. “You’re weird, you know that right?’’

“But you love me anyway,” Callen told him smugly.

Sam shook his head. “God help me, I do,” he agreed.


	3. The Wedding

They had chosen a luxury hotel with a private beach for the wedding, limiting the guests they invited to Hetty and the team as well as Sam’s parents. Callen had also agreed he wanted to invite Gibbs, when Sam asked. They had chosen the Memorial Day weekend and Vance had agreed to allow all of them to take a four day vacation, with any urgent cases going to either the RA in Los Angeles or the main office in San Diego.

Sam and Callen had arranged and paid for everything, including chartering a private plane to take everyone to Oahu. Sam’s parents had offered to help, concerned about the cost, but they had been assured Sam and Callen had it covered.

The newlyweds were spending the night at the Hawaii resort before leaving for two weeks in the Caribbean for their honeymoon.

The case they’d been working on in the run up to the wedding had turned out to be more complicated than they’d initially suspected, so when Gibbs showed up on Thursday, he agreed to meet Sam’s parents and fly over to Oahu as originally arranged. The rest of them would follow once the final details of the case were wrapped up. Eric and Nell were done with their part of the investigation, so Hetty released them to go with Gibbs and the Hannas. She insisted she would stay until the agents were done.   
It was close to midnight before all the paperwork was finalized and they were on their way out of the office. They’d planned for the possibility of a delay, so the plane was on standby at Burbank and they all had their luggage with them. 

“I’m sleeping on the plane,” Deeks announced, as Callen and Sam joined him in the back of Kensi’s car. Hetty got to ride shotgun, so she pulled her seat forward to accommodate Sam’s longer legs.

“I believe we all will Mr Deeks,” Hetty said, as Kensi got them headed for the airport.

“At least the wedding isn’t until tomorrow evening,” Kensi said. “So even you should be rested by then Deeks.”

“He needs his beauty sleep more than most,” Callen commented, from his place in between his partner and Deeks.

“Hey!” Deeks protested.

“Is that why Callen doesn’t sleep then?” Kensi asked. “He can’t get any more beautiful.”

Sam laughed at that, even though it wasn’t really true any more. Now that Callen shared a bed with someone he trusted, he usually slept through the night. 

Callen didn’t say anything, and the others fell quiet as well. They’d had a long day and were looking forward to a few days rest.

*

Once they were airborne, it didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep. Callen managed a couple of hours, before he found himself awake again, in the dimly lit passenger cabin. He frowned, not sure what had disturbed him. Everyone else was still sleeping, even his partner, who had the window seat this time.

Callen stayed where he was, conscious of the late hour and not wanting to disturb anyone else. He pulled out his phone and slid in earphones, loading the meditation app that he carefully didn’t let anyone else know he’d downloaded. Closing his eyes as it started, he worked on slowing his breathing again.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was because Sam’s hand was on his arm and the pilot was announcing their landing. Callen groaned and stretched, retrieving the earphones which had fallen out during the night.

“Everything okay G?” Sam asked.

Callen smiled at him. “Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked in turn.

Sam looked at the earphones he was coiling up neatly and raised an eyebrow. 

“Just a little late night Barry Manilow,” Callen joked.

Sam shook his head, but didn’t say anything else. The bustle of everyone else waking up and the plane landing meant the subject was dropped, much to Callen’s relief.

Gibbs was waiting when they deplaned, standing next to the driver of a stretch limousine, which was part of the package offered by their hotel.

“Looks like you need coffee,” he said as soon as Callen and Sam were in hearing range.

“Definitely,” Callen agreed. 

“I’ve found the perfect place for breakfast, the others will join us there,” Gibbs told him.

Callen smiled at him. “Thanks Gibbs,” he said, as he climbed into the back of the car.

*

After breakfast, they drove to the hotel to get checked in. Everyone split up to spend the day as they pleased, Sam settling in with his parents for some quality time, while the younger team members decided to go shopping.

“Hetty, Gibbs?” Callen asked as they stood around together. 

“I believe I will indulge in the spa, Mr Callen,” Hetty decided.

Callen raised his eyebrows, but just nodded. “Okay, we’ll see you later then,” he told her. “Enjoy.”

“Indeed Mr Callen,” she said and turned for the front desk.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then kid,” Gibbs said with a smile.

“Coffee?” Callen asked, although he already knew the answer.

Gibbs pointed towards an outdoor seating area. “Over there?” he suggested.

“Sure,” Callen agreed and they headed in that direction. 

The day passed pleasantly in conversation, not all work-related either. Sam and his parents joined them for lunch, then they all headed upstairs to start getting ready for the wedding, which was scheduled for 5pm.

Sam and Callen had agreed they had no interest in following any of the traditional superstitions around marriage, like not seeing each other beforehand, so they headed to the villa they were staying in together. They were getting ready in separate bedrooms, though, because Callen knew just how difficult it would be for him to resist Sam in his dress uniform otherwise.

Callen had decided against wearing anything too formal, although his outfit was close to a suit, he wasn’t wearing a tie and he’d opted to go barefoot as well. He’d refused to tell Sam what he’d picked ahead of time, deciding to surprise his partner instead.

They met in the living room when they were ready, because they’d also decided to arrive together. Neither one needed someone to “give them away” and there was no best man or equivalent to bridesmaids or father of the bride either. 

Callen waited until he heard Sam enter the living room before going out to join him, deliberately holding back for effect. He’d seen Sam in his uniform before, but Sam had no idea what Callen was wearing.

When he walked in, Sam was standing with his back to him, looking out the window.

“Hey,” Callen said.

“About damn t...” Sam’s words faded away as he turned around and got a proper look at his partner.

Callen stood there and grinned, pleased with the reaction. He’d gone with black trousers, white shirt and white jacket, but hadn’t bothered shaving. He thought it created a nice contrast with Sam’s dark colored uniform and clean shaven look.

Sam’s gaze was dark and intense and Callen couldn’t help a small shiver at the weight of it on him. He stood his ground though, as Sam prowled forward, the uniform doing little to hide his strength or his physical reaction to Callen’s appearance.

Callen licked his lips as Sam finally stopped just a few inches in front of him. “What you do to me G,” he muttered with a shake of his head.

“No different to what you do to me,” Callen countered, sweeping Sam with a heated look of his own.

Sam grunted, then reached out and pulled Callen the last few inches that separated them, before crushing their mouths together in a kiss that was all heat and no finesse. Callen moaned and happily opened to him. 

When Sam eventually stepped back again with a groan, Callen couldn’t help a groan of his own. He forced open eyes he didn’t remember closing, to see Sam staring intently at him. He licked lips that he was sure were red and swollen after the kiss they’d just shared, noting Sam watching him as he did so.

“We can’t be late G,” Sam said almost desperately. As if to prove his point, one of their phones chose that moment to start to ring.

Callen lowered his head with a groan. “At least they’re not banging on the door,” he muttered.

“Yet,” Sam said darkly, reaching for the phone. “Hetty,” he added as he held it up for Callen to see the caller ID. He answered the call before it could go to voicemail. “We’re leaving now Hetty,” he announced, shooing Callen towards the door as he said it.

Callen took the hint and grabbed his own cell and the room keycard, slipping them both into his pocket as he crossed towards the door to the beach.   
“Wait G, what about your shoes?” Sam asked, as he was about to leave.

Callen turned back to look at his partner. “Not wearing them,” he announced.

Sam growled at that, actually growled, making Callen raise his eyebrows. “Get out of here,” Sam ordered impatiently. “If you don’t, I won’t be responsible for my actions and everyone will be pissed off.”

Callen smirked. “I look forward to later, Big Guy,” he said and strolled down the path towards the beach, knowing that Sam was watching his every move.

As they got closer to the beach though, Callen started to feel nervous. He slowed down, rubbing sweaty palms on his legs.

“G?” Sam stopped, giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah,” Callen said.

“What’s bothering you?” Sam asked.

Callen swallowed. “Not the wedding,” he told his partner, shaking his head.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Then what G?” he asked again.

Callen waved his hands around uncharacteristically agitated and not sure how to explain what the problem was to Sam.

“Argh,” he finally said. “Let’s go.”

Sam’s grip on his shoulder kept him from moving though. “G,” he said more firmly. “Talk to me.”

Callen turned to look at him. “Can I go first?” he asked.

“Go first?” Sam was puzzled by the question. “You mean our vows?”

Callen nodded. “Yeah, please.”

“If that’s what you want G, then of course,” Sam told him.

“Thank you,” Callen said, feeling relieved, although he was still nervous.

“Alright,” Sam said, sliding his hand down Callen’s arm to hold his partner’s hand. “Together, okay?”

Callen gave a tremulous smile. “Okay,” he agreed as Sam threaded their fingers together. 

They turned and walked the rest of the way to where their friends and family were waiting for them.  
When they appeared in the area that had been set up for their ceremony, Deeks was the first to notice them. He nudged Kensi, who tapped Hetty on the shoulder.

“Finally gentlemen,” she said, as they walked forward to where the celebrant was waiting. “We were beginning to fear you had decided to elope.”

Sam snorted at that. “I doubt that Hetty,’ he said.

“Perhaps we can proceed?” the celebrant asked, when it looked like Hetty was going to say something else. 

“Of course,” Sam agreed and he took up position with Callen facing him, now holding both his partner’s hands in his own.

“Ladies and gentlemen we are here to celebrate the wedding of two people who are dear friends and family to you all. They have chosen to write their own vows for this special occasion,” the celebrant looked to them after she had made her introduction.

Callen took a deep breath, this was his moment of truth. “I, Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen.” There was an assortment of gasps and noises of surprise at Callen’s use of his full name, but he didn’t pause, continuing on, “take you Samuel James Hanna to be my husband through all the storms to come, trusting you to be my anchor, my strength and protector, supporting me through all that we face. In return, I will listen to and respect your views, honor your sacrifices and devote my life to being worthy of your love.”

Sam smiled at him, keeping a tight grip on his hands, as he finished his vows. At Callen’s subtle nod, Sam started his own vows.

“I, Samuel James Hanna, take you Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen,” he began, glad that he’d at least heard his partner’s name before, so could say it smoothly, “to be my husband, trusting you to inspire and challenge me in all aspects of our lives together, supporting me through all that we face. In return, I will listen to and respect your views, honor your sacrifices and devote my life to being worthy of your love.”

The celebrant spoke again, resting her hand over where they had theirs joined together. “Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. These words may be from the Bible, but they hold true still regardless of the genders of the couple coming together in marriage. Gentlemen, it is time to exchange rings.”

They separated their hands and Callen reached into his pocket for the box holding Sam’s ring. He opened it and slipped it onto Sam’s finger. 

“Sam, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, for as long as we both live.”  
Sam took out Callen’s ring and slipped it into place, repeating the vow. “G, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, for as long as we both live.”

He didn’t use Callen’s full name, they’d not discussed whether Callen wanted him to do that – Sam hadn’t even known he’d intended on revealing it today.

“In the presence of this congregation, Sam and G have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and husband. You may kiss.”

Holding hands once more, Sam and Callen moved together and kissed slowly and thoroughly, getting lost in each other. Sam finally pulled back, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Callen blinked his eyes open and gave him what Sam could only call a dopey smile. Sam smiled back, probably just as stupidly, if he was honest. Then he pulled Callen into a hug, holding him tightly, until a hand on his shoulder forced him to let go.

“Congratulations son,” Sam’s father said to him, giving him a quick hug. He then released Sam and turned to Callen. “Congratulations son,” he told Callen as well, adding the hug.

Callen clenched his jaw and Sam could see his eyes shining with emotion at being called “son” by his father. It was the first time the Colonel had done so and Sam knew it was a significant moment for all of them. His father had never disapproved of their relationship, but he was a reserved man and somewhat old-fashioned.

“Sam, congratulations honey,” his mom said, giving him one of her trademark hugs and Sam bent down so she could kiss his cheek as well. She then followed suit with Callen too. “Congratulations honey,” she told him.

As soon as they moved back, the rest of the team and Gibbs came forward with hugs, kisses and handshakes as well. Hetty was the last to approach them.

“Sam,” she said with a warm smile and he smiled back at her. “Congratulations,” she said, holding out a hand.

Sam bent his head and kissed her hand. “Thank you Hetty,” he said.

She smiled again and turned to Callen. Sam watched closely, curious to see what happened, and concerned about her reaction.

“Congratulations Grisha,” she said, holding Callen’s gaze.

Callen looked back, eyes now full of tears. “Hetty,” he murmured and got down on his knees to exchange an uncharacteristic hug with their boss. He pulled back slowly and got to his feet again.

“Garrison?” Hetty asked.

Callen looked around and saw everyone else was watching and listening closely to their exchange.

“Is actually my father, Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov,” he said.

Hetty gave a firm nod. “I had suspected as much,” she told him.

Callen gave a shrug. “I guessed you knew,” he agreed. “I’m sorry.”

“No Mr Callen,” she interrupted him. “There is no need for that. I understand.”

“Thank you,” Callen told her.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the celebrant appeared next to Sam.

He turned to her. “It’s alright,” he said.

“We need you to sign the register now,” she told him.

Sam nodded and touched Callen’s arm, getting his attention. 

“Sam?” Callen turned to look at his new husband.

“Time for the formalities G,” Sam told him. “We can continue this later.”

Callen nodded. “Right,” he agreed. “Sorry.” He turned to Sam’s parents, who they’d asked to be the official witnesses.

“We’re ready boys,” Sam’s mom said with a smile.

Callen smiled back at them. “Thank you,” he said. Their acceptance right now was making a big difference to him.

*

After the wedding, they’d had dinner together and Sam was relieved that Hetty made no attempts to talk to his partner any more about Russia or his name. He sat close to Callen, hand on his leg, while they talked to his parents. The way they’d welcomed Callen even more closely to the family meant a lot to Sam.

Eventually, the tables were cleared and they moved to join a luau that the resort had organized, mingling with other guests. Sam got drawn into a conversation with Kensi and Nell about knives and lost track of Callen.

Eric came over with Deeks to ask their partners to dance and Sam turned round to look for Callen, expecting to see him talking to Gibbs or Hetty. Instead, they were sat with his parents and there was no sign of his partner.

Sam frowned and went over to where the others were sitting.

“Sam, are you going to join us for a drink?” his mom asked.

“I was looking for G,” he told her.

She frowned as well. “We haven’t seen him for a while son,” she said, looking around the table.

The others all shook their heads. “I’m sorry Sam, the last time I saw him, he was with Eric and Deeks at the bar,” Gibbs told him.

“Well, he can’t have gone far,” Sam said, trying to smile. “I’ll go look for him.”

“Mr Hanna,” Hetty’s hand on his arm stopped him from leaving. “I hope you can convince him I am not upset with him. He didn’t seem to believe me earlier.”

“I’ll do my best Hetty,” Sam said. “Now, let me go find him.”

“Of course,” she agreed and let his arm go.

Sam nodded at them and turned to walk down the beach, guessing his partner had gone looking for solitude. Too many people bothered him after a while and with the emotions of earlier, he probably wanted some peace and quiet to process. Sam wasn’t happy that Callen hadn’t said anything before disappearing though. He thought they’d gotten past behavior like that. 

Sam headed towards a rock outcropping, walking along the water’s edge as he did so. He guessed it was the most likely place to find Callen, there was no one else around. The sand masked his footsteps and as he got closer, Sam slowed down. 

Sure enough, Callen was there, leaning back against a rock and gazing out to sea. It brought a small smile to Sam’s face, as he remembered his partner telling him about Deeks's accusations of him spending all his time brooding, because he had nothing to do in his house.

Of course, at the time Deeks hadn’t known that the house was empty because Callen spent most of his time at Sam’s place, until they’d eventually bought a house and moved in together.

Sam moved closer to his partner. “G,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Callen looked up and when he saw Sam smiled and held out a hand. Sam came forward and took it, dropping a kiss on his knuckles.

“You okay?” Sam asked, settling beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m good,” Callen told him.

Sam squeezed him. “G,” he said sternly. That was their stock answer at work, when something went wrong on a case. It had no place here, in their personal lives.

Callen turned his head. “Honestly Sam, I’m fine,” he said. 

Sam studied him carefully. “Alright G,” he said. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Callen said. “You have a threat to make good on,” he added with a teasing grin.

Sam gave him a smirk and a leer, feeling himself relax at that comment, sure now that Callen was okay.

“Don’t worry husband,” Sam said, emphasizing the title. “I’ll give you a wedding night to remember.”

Callen gave him a wide happy smile at that. “I can’t wait,” he admitted, leaning forward for a fast, hard kiss.

Sam smiled back at him. “Let’s go say goodnight to the others then,” he suggested.

Callen nodded and they walked back up the beach hand in hand, ready for some private celebrations.


	4. The honeymoon

The journey to Antigua took the best part of a day, so they left early in the morning. Sam had arranged for a private plane again, meaning they were able to make it one long flight without the need for a stop over in the middle. 

On arrival, they had a short boat ride to the resort on the private island where they were staying. Both of them were tired, according to their body clocks it was late evening, but time zone changes made it just after lunch time.

Fortunately, expensive and private also meant discreet and excellent service, so a polite young man took them to their villa by golf cart without any unnecessary conversation. Callen leaned against Sam, eyes mostly closed, as they travelled, too tired to take in their surroundings properly. Sam was tired as well, but tried to stay a bit more alert, although it was hard not to just relax and trust that they were safe here.

Their driver happily carried their luggage inside, leaving it in the large airy living room of the villa. Sam tipped him and he left quickly after some brief instructions on the facilities available. Callen had already wandered through to the main bedroom.

Sam followed and found him already stripping off the jeans and T-shirt he wore. He took a moment to stand and admire the view of his partner’s tanned body, mostly able to ignore the bullet scars which had faded in the years since the drive by shooting following the case where Sam had first met Gibbs.

Callen turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam just standing there watching him. He sauntered forward and stopped inches from Sam.

“You’re a little over-dressed for the occasion,” he said with a smirk, reaching out to pluck the bottom of Sam’s shirt.

Sam groaned, his body reacting as ever to the presence of his husband. Callen smirked again, then stripped Sam’s shirt off, tossing it aside carelessly, before dropping to his knees and undoing Sam’s jeans slowly and easing them down his legs. 

Callen mouthed Sam’s cock through the cotton of his boxers, coaxing the head through the slit so he could lick and suck at it. Sam groaned again, one hand dropping to rest on Callen’s head, stroking his hair as the other man continued to suck him.

After a few minutes, Callen pulled back, eyes dark with arousal as he looked up at Sam.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Blow job here or on the bed, fuck me here or in the shower, or something else?” Callen clarified.

Sam pursed his lips. He wanted all of those things and intended to do them all and many more over the next two weeks. But he decided what he really wanted was a shower and then to lie down with his husband and said as much.

Callen nodded agreement and held out a hand, so Sam could drag him to his feet. Sam quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes while Callen went ahead to the bathroom to start the shower. 

Once in the shower, they took it in turns washing each other, slowly unwinding in the hot water and shared loving attention. Sam finished by washing Callen’s hair, enjoying the way his husband relaxed into his body as Sam turned it into a scalp massage. They were both hard, but it was easy to ignore the arousal for the moment, in the simple pleasure of touching each other.

Finished they dried off separately, Sam insisting on hanging the towels when they were done, much to Callen’s amusement, before they climbed into bed, both sighing in pleasure at the soft sheets and firm mattress.

Sam rolled into his husband, pulling him close for a long, languid kiss, pressing Callen down into the bed with his greater mass. Callen wrapped arms and legs around Sam, happily accepting his weight and making eager noises as their dicks pressed together.

Callen broke the kiss with a groan, tipping his head back to allow him to breathe. Sam just took that as an opportunity to place a series of biting kisses down his throat, leaving red marks as he went. 

Sam kept going, moving down Callen’s body slowly, kissing and licking and biting at all his hot spots. He spent some time teasing his nipples, making Callen writhe and moan under him, before sliding down his body to where his cock stood hard and weeping. Sam glanced up at Callen, who was looking down at him with an eager, needy expression.

“Please Sam,” he said breathlessly, thrusting up as much as he could under Sam’s weight.

Sam gave him a smirk, then bent his head and swallowed down Callen’s cock. He had a firm grip on his husband’s hips in anticipation of the next thrust upwards, making Callen whine as he couldn’t move. Sam chuckled around his mouthful, making Callen whine and writhe more. 

Sam took his time, deliberately pausing every now and then, just to hear Callen’s begging noises. He knew when Callen was getting to the edge, so he pulled off, laughing at the murderous expression his partner wore.

“Sam, please!” Callen begged, thrusting his hips upwards in a desperate search for release.

Sam knelt back, looking down at the man beneath him on the bed. Callen was covered in red bite marks, cock purple and weeping, eyes dark with arousal and nipples swollen and red from Sam’s earlier teasing. It was more than enough to make Sam’s cock throb with need and he squeezed himself hard, to take the edge off his own arousal. He wasn’t quite done yet.

The nightstand had a new tube of lube waiting in the drawer and Sam reached for it now, deliberately brushing against his husband’s body, just to hear him whine and see him push upwards for more contact.

“Soon G,” Sam told him, uncapping the lube and squeezing out a generous amount to coat his cock.

Callen didn’t say anything, but he was watching Sam’s every move and he pulled his own legs up and back, spreading himself wide.

“Fuck,” Sam said roughly, dropping the lube carelessly as he shifted back between Callen’s legs.

“Please,” Callen begged breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He didn’t bother with prep, Callen didn’t need it. Instead, he lined his cock up and carefully started to slide into his husband’s tight, hot body.

Callen squeezed his eyes closed and took deep breaths, allowing Sam to take his time and not pushing for more. They’d made use of the plane’s facilities to join the mile high club, so Callen was already somewhat loose and stretched, but Sam had no intention of hurting him.

Once he was all the way inside, Sam paused, taking another moment just to savor being here. Callen’s patience was obviously wearing thin though, as he squeezed his ass around Sam’s cock, lifting his hips and begging Sam to move.

“Alright,” Sam told him. He helped Callen shift his legs around Sam and gripped his hips, before starting to move in and out, thrusting firmly while Callen arched up beneath him.

Callen gripped the sheets tightly, head thrown back and eyes closed as Sam gradually sped up, thrusting into him firmly. He made no move towards his own cock, clearly lost in the pleasure of Sam’s fucking.

A shift in position earned Sam a cry and he grinned, knowing he’d hit Callen’s prostate that time. He gripped Callen’s hips more tightly and sped up more, keeping the same position. Callen was moaning constantly now, hips rising to meet every hard thrust. He finally took a firm grip of his cock and began stroking himself hard and fast.

Sam watched as Callen gave himself over to pleasure, until he gave a loud cry and he tightened around Sam, his cock spurting over his hand and belly. Sam kept thrusting, drawing out his husband’s pleasure, while driving towards his own release.

As Callen subsided back into the bed, finally spent, Sam thrust in once more hard and gave his own loud cry as he came. Pleasure rolled through him in waves, until he too was done and Sam felt himself fall forward. Callen’s arms came around him and he gave a slight grunt as he took Sam’s weight, but he didn’t object.

When Sam’s breathing was finally almost back to normal, he heaved himself up with a grunt. Callen made a displeased noise as Sam moved away from him, rolling to his side so that he was plastered against Sam’s body again.

Sam gave him a slow thorough kiss. “That was a great start to our honeymoon,” he said when he finally let Callen up for air again.

Callen nodded agreement, then yawned loudly, making them both laugh. 

“Time for a nap,” Sam announced. “We can eat later.”

“Okay,” Callen agreed and he settled into place against Sam’s chest, eyes quickly closing and breathing evening out in sleep.

Sam gave him a bemused look. It was unusual for Callen to drop off that quickly and easily. Giving a mental shrug, Sam closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. It had been a long day but they had plenty of time to recover and explore their surroundings.


End file.
